New Moon, Biss 2, Alice s Perspektive
by MajaAlice
Summary: Was geht in Alice vor, als das Unglück auf der Party passiert? was tut sie in der Zeit, bis sie Bellas "Selbstmordsprung" sieht?
1. Chapter 1

1. Happy Birthday, Bella.

_Die Tür geht auf… Edward lacht… Die Uhr auf dem Tisch zeigt Punkt sieben…_

„Fünf Minuten noch. Schnell, macht die Kerzen an."

Esme nahm das Feuerzeug und machte die letzten Kerzen auf dem Tisch an. Ich sah mich um: Die Blumen richtig geordnet, auf dem Tisch der rosa Kuchen und die Geschenke im silberfarbenem Papier, alles stimmte. An Bellas Geburtstag musste einfach alles perfekt sein.

„Wozu der ganze Aufstand? Ihr wird es sowieso nicht gefallen." Typisch Rosalie, sie musste immer alles kritisieren.

„Rose, wir hatten schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen richtigen Geburtstag mehr. Das ist doch die Gelegenheit."

Rose verdrehte nur theatralisch die Augen und ging auf ihren Platz neben stellte mich neben Jasper und hielt seine Hand. Ihm würde es sehr schwer fallen, sich zu beherrschen, vor allem, da Bella ziemlich gut roch.

Wir hörten den ankommenden Wagen, schlagende Autotüren und einen lachenden Edward.

Jasper spannte sich an. Ganz zärtlich strich ich ihm über den Handrücken.

„Ganz ruhig, Jasper, alles wird gut."

Edward öffnete die Haustür und beide betraten den Raum.

Wir begrüßten sie alle zusammen mit einem „ Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Bella."

Man sah ihr an, dass sie geschockt war. Sie war wohl noch nie auf einer Alice-Party gewesen.

Edward legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und küsste sie zur Aufmunterung auf die Haare. Es ging ihr sofort besser.

Und außerdem sollte sie sich daran gewöhnen, wenn sie noch immer Mitglied unserer Familie werden wollte. Das Organisieren von Parties war schließlich meine Aufgabe, und mir war jede Gelegenheit recht.

Als erstes gingen Carlisle und Esme auf sie zu.

Esme umarmte Bella mit ihrer lieblichen Art und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Carlisle legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Er flüsterte absichtlich etwas lauter, so dass alle es hören konnten.

„Tut mir Leid, Bella. Alice war nicht zu bremsen."

Ich musste lachen, weil er recht hatte.

Rosalie hatte nicht einmal vor, Bella die Hand zu reichen. Sie stand nur da. Immerhin schaute sie nicht so grimmig wie immer, das würde die ganze Stimmung kaputt machen.

Emmet war als nächster dran.

„Du siehst noch genauso aus wie vorher. Ich hatte mit irgendeiner Veränderung gerechnet, aber du bist rotgesicht wie eh und je.", sagte er mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

Das wirkte. Bella wurde noch röter als sie schon war.

„Vielen Dank, Emmet", sagte sie.

Emmet lachte.

„ Ich muss mal kurz austreten." Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich musste mir ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. „Stell bitte nichts an, solange ich weg bin."

„Ich wird´s versuchen", sagte Bella.

Ich ließ Jaspers Hand los und stürmte auf sie zu.

Jasper folgte mir nicht, er lächelte nur. Er wollte Bella nicht zu nahe treten, um kein Risiko einzugehen. Ich wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht übel nahm, sie verstand es.

„Jetzt geht´s ans Geschenkeauspacken", verkündete ich.

Ich klammerte mich an Bella und zog mich zu dem Tisch mit der Torte und den Glastellern.

Sie war sehr warm im Gegensatz zu meiner Haut. Ich konnte es deutlich spüren.

Bella setzte eine übertrieben Leidensmiene auf.

„ Alice, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts haben will…"

„Aber ich hab nicht auf dich gehört", unterbrach ich sie fröhlich Ich war aufgeregter, als sie. Wäre es meine Geburtstagsparty gewesen…

„Mach schon auf."

Ich nahm das große würfelförmige Packet – die Anlage, die Emmet gerade einbaute.

Bella riss das Papier ab und holte die Schachtel raus, um sie anzustarren.

Als sie leere Schachtel öffnete, sah sie ziemlich perplex aus.

„Ähm… danke."

Sie sah so lustig aus, dass sogar Rose lächeln konnte. Jasper lachte.

„ Das ist eine Stereoanlage für deinen Transporter.", erklärte er ihr. „ Emmet baut sie gerade ein, damit du sie nicht umtauschen kannst."

Sie grinste. Na also, sie schaffte es tatsächlich, sich über ein Geschenk zu freuen,

„Danke, Jasper, danke, Rosalie."

Dann rief sie ganz laut „Danke, Emmet."

Emmet draußen lachte und auch sie musste jetzt mitlachen.

„Jetzt mach das von Edward und mir auf", drängte ich sie. Die CD mit den selbst komponierten Songs war Edwards Idee. Da ich mitgeholfen habe, zu komponieren, war es unser gemeinsames Geschenk.

Belle drehte sich zu Edward. „Du hast es versprochen."

Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, war Emmet wieder da und jubelte. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig."

Jetzt antwortete Edward „Ich habe keinen Cent ausgegeben", sagte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Bella holte tief Luft. „ Dann gib schon her." Sie nahm das Päckchen entgegen.

Emmet kicherte.

Ich war richtig aufgedreht.

Bella öffnete das Päckchen ganz vorsichtig. Es kam mir vor, wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl ich eigentlich zu den Menschen, na ja, eigentlich Wesen gehörte, die sehr geduldig waren.

Hätte ich es gemacht, wäre es viel schneller gegangen.

Hätte ich es gemacht, wäre und der Rest erspart geblieben…


	2. Wichtig!

Das war das erste Kapitel meiner ersten FanFiction. Ich hab so was noch nie gemacht. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Fals ja, kommen die anderen Kapitel bald nach.


	3. Chapter 2 Blut

2. Blut 

„Verflucht", murmelte Bella.

Plötzlich war ihr Duft noch stärke. Meine Kehle brannte sehr stark.

Bella schaute sich ihren Finger an – sie blutete. Wohlmöglich hatte sie sich am Papier geschnitten.

Plötzlich war mir alles egal. Ich wollte sie, sie und ihr Blut.

_Reis dich gefälligst zusammen, Alice, _befohl ich mir, _sie ist deine beste Freundin._

Ich hielt den Atem an.

_Beherrsch dich, Alice. Tu es für Bella, Edward und dein Gewissen_, versuchte ich mich zu beruhigen.

_Verdammt, Jasper!_ Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen. Doch alles passierte sehr schnell.

„Nein", brüllte Edward.

Er warf sich auf Bella und schleuderte sie über den Tisch. Alles fiel zu Boden. Bella landete in den ganzen Glasscherben und fügte sich nur noch mehr Wunden zu. Das machte Situation auch nicht leichter.

Jasper stürzte sich auf Edward, ein fürchterliches Knurren kam tief aus seiner Brust. Er griff Edward an, um an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Seine Zähne verfehlten zum Glück Edwards Gesicht.

Emmet umfasste ihn von hinten und hielt ihn mit all seiner Kraft fest, doch Jasper wehrte sich. Seine Augen waren nur auf Bella gerichtet.

Ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

Ich war noch immer erstarrt und voll konzentriert, nichts Dummes anzustellen und auch nicht daran zu denken.

Carlisle war de einzige von uns, der Ruhe bewahren konnte, dank seine jahrelangen Erfahrung im Krankenhaus.

„Emmet, Rose, bringt Jasper hinaus", sagte er,

Emmet gehorchte. „Komm, Jasper."

Jasper wehrte sich noch immer und Edward knurrte ihn an.

Dann verließen sie das Haus.

Esme folgte ihnen, während sie eine Hand vor Nase und Mund presste.

„Es tut mir so leid, Bella", rief sie ihr zu.

Es tat ihr ehrlich leid. Esme liebte Bella sehr und sie wollte ihr niemals etwas antun.

Endlich hatte ich mich beruhigt, jedenfalls einigermaßen. Meine Kehle brannte noch immer wie Feuer, aber ich versuchte, nicht daran zu denken. Meine Freundin war in Not und ich musste ihr helfen. Ich lief ins Badezimmer und nahm das Handtuch. Vielleicht konnte Carlisle die Blutung stoppen.

Als ich zurückkam, kniete er neben Bella, um sie zu untersuchen.

„Hier, Carlisle", sagte ich und reichte ihm ein Handtuch.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu viele Splitter in der Wunde."

Oh, daran hab ich nicht gedacht.

Carlisle riss von der weißen Tischdecke einen schmalen streifen ab und umwickelte damit Bellas Arm über ihrem Ellebogen, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Ich zwang mich noch immer, die Luft anzuhalten, um doch nicht in Versuchung zu kommen.

„Bella", sagte Carlisle ,"Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus fahren oder dich hier behandeln?"

„Hier bitte", antwortete sie.

Sie wollte den Vorfall vor Charlie geheim halten, um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten.

Sofort war ich hilfsbereit.

„Ich hole dir deine Tasche", sagte ich kurz und verschwand in Carlisles Büro. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich war erleichtert, als das brennen in meiner Kehle etwas nachließ. Ich roch Bellas Blut noch immer, aber nicht mehr so stark. Am liebsten wäre ich nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer gegangen, aber ich musste zu meiner Freundin, Verlangen hin oder her.

Ich schnappte mit Carlisles Tasche und ging so schnell es ging in die Küche, wo ich die sie auf den Tisch legte. Carlisle würde sie hier behandeln, das wusste ich. Daneben stellte ich seine Schreibtischlampe.

Ich hörte Schritte auf den Treppen, aber nur von zwei Personen. Edward trug Bella, ich kannte ihn sehr gut.

Der Arme. Wie er wohl mit dieser Situation umging. Er musste schrecklich leiden.

Als sie obern waren, setzte Edward Bella auf einem Stuhl und Carlisle nahm sich einen zweiten, um sofort mit der Arbeit loszulegen.

Edward stand über ihr, obwohl er schrecklich litt. Er atmete auch nicht.

Bella sah ihn besorgt an. „Geh doch, Edward."

Aber der blieb weiterhin wie versteinert stehen. „Ich werde schon damit fertig", sagte er. Doch ich merkte, dass er auch schrecklich gegen sein Verlangen ankämpfen musste. Wohlmöglich war seines noch schlimmer, als meins.

„Du brauchst hier nicht den Helden zu spielen", versuchte Bella ihn zu überreden, „Carlisle kann mich auch ohne deine Hilfe verarzten. Geh lieber an die frische Luft."

Aber Edward war stur. „ Ich bleibe", sagte er entschlossen.

„Warum bist du so masochistisch?", murmelte Bella.

„_Weil er dich zu sehr liebt_", wollte ich sagen, aber das wusste sie ja. Es war mehr eine rhetorische Frage.

Carlisle mischte sich in das Gespräch.

„Edward, du könntest dich ebenso gut auf die Suche nach Jasper machen, sonst ist er bald zu weit weg. Sicher ist er wütend auf sich selbst, und ich bezweifle, dass er im Augenblick auf jemand Anderen hören wird."

„Ja", stimmte Bella ein, „Such Jasper."

„Genau, mach dich mal nützlich", fügte ich hinzu. „_Bitte, Edward. Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn_."

Edward sah mich an. Dann nickte er kurz und rannte durch den Hintereingang nach draußen.

Ich stand noch immer da und versuchte, nicht auf Bellas Arm zu sehen.

_Du schaffst es, Alice. Bleib bei deiner Freundin, sie braucht dich jetzt_, motivierte ich mich. Aber es half nichts. Ich musste die Küche verlassen, und zwar sofort, bevor ich doch noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen würde. Meine Kehle brannte einfach viel zu stark wegen dem süßen Duft ihres Blutes.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln verließ ich die Küche.

Auch ich lief durch die Hintertür nach draußen und hoffte, dass Edward und Jasper nicht all zu weit weg waren.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte ich sie hören, jedes einzelne Wort.

„Edward, es tut mir wirklich leid. Du kannst mich hassen, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht."

„Jasper, beruhig dich. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du noch so stark reagiert."

Es blieb still und ich nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Edward zu erreichen.  
„_Ich bin da, ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Geh du schon mal langsam vor. Ich glaube, Bella macht sich Sorgen um dich." _

Endlich hatte ich sie auch geortet. Sie saßen auf dem umgekippten Baum. Letzte Woche ist hier ein Blitz eingeschlagen.

Ich ging auf sie zu.

Edward stand auf und wollte an mir vorbeiziehen. Ich stellte mich ihm in den Weg und umarmte ihn ganz fest. Er erwiderte meine Umarmung. Ich konnte spüren, wie er litt.

„_Es wird alles gut, hörst du?"_

Ich ließ ihn los und sah, dass er nickte. Doch sein Blick verriet ihn - nicht würde jemals wieder gut sein…

Edward ging davon und ich setzte mich neben Jasper auf den Baumstamm und legte ihm meinen Arm um die Schulter.

„Edward hasst mich oder?", fragte er mich.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. „ Er hat ein Recht darauf. Ich hasse mich selber. Ich hasse das Monster, das ich bin."

„Jasper hör auf. Du bist der jüngste Vegetarier in unserer Runde, du hast eine schwere Vergangenheit hinter dir. Keiner konnte wissen, dass es soweit kommt wird. Es ist alles wieder gut, bitte beruhig dich."

„Ich kann nicht, Alice", sagte er, „ ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als ob alles gut wäre. Egal, was jetzt passiert, es wird alles meine Schuld sein."

„Es wird nichts passieren. Außer vielleicht, dass Esme außer sich vor Sorgen um dich sein wird. Du kennst sie doch auch. Wir wollen sie doch nicht traurig machen, oder?"

Das half. Jasper mochte Esme sehr. Er stand auf und ich nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Sag ihr, dass ich nachkommen werde. Ich gehe nur kurz jagen, um weiteren möglichen Missgeschicken aus dem Weg zu gehen. Bald bin ich wieder da."

„Versprochen?"

„Ich verspreche es."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte ich und küsste ihn ganz sanft.

„Ich dich noch mehr", sagte er und verschwand im Wald.

Auf dem Weg zurück tat es mir wieder Leid, dass ich ihn anlügen musste. Edward würde eine Entscheidung treffen und mein Gefühl sagte mit leider, dass sie nichts Gutes bringen würde. Was genau er tun wollte, wusste er allerdings selbst noch nicht. Das störte mich. Wenn ich dabei wäre, wenn er seine Entscheidung fällt, könnte ich ihn vielleicht noch aufhalten oder Carlisle bitten, dass er ihn überredet…

Aber vielleicht würde er sich einfach für nichts entscheiden. Vielleicht wollte er nichts tun, was er bereuen könnte. Aber ich kannte Edward. Um Bellas zu beschützen, würde er alles tun, und wenn er dafür sterben müsste. Der Gedanke ließ mich, kleinen aber starken Vampir, zusammenzucken.

„_Denk positiv, Alice_", zwang ich mich.

Aber wie um alles in der Welt sollte ich in so einer Situation positiv denken?


	4. Hey

Halli Hallo,

Ich habe meine Story in letzter zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt… Tut mit schrecklich leid. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet trotzdem weiter lesen.

Ich gelobe Besserung.

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit.


End file.
